


Possession

by GuiltyRed



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Death, Community: areyougame, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Chaos left after the Omega incident, Vincent finally has Cid all to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Possession  
> Rating: NC17  
> Warnings: Um…yikes? ^^;; Many – not worksafe, not brainsafe neither.  
> Word count: 634  
> Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Cid/Vincent(Chaos): possessive - Cid learns that demons mate for life  
> Summary: Since Chaos left after the Omega incident, Vincent finally has Cid all to himself.  
> A/N: Set sometime after Dirge of Cerberus.

Vincent gasped and arched his back, fingers clenched in the sheets that had already pulled loose from the mattress. He lowered his shoulders, changing the angle of his spine as Cid began thrusting faster; the airman’s grip was hard enough to bruise.

All this, and only this. For the first time in more than three decades, Vincent felt _human_, his demons gone, the smaller ones destroyed or banished by the power unleashed by Chaos, while Chaos itself… Vincent didn’t know what had happened to that one after Omega fell, only that he had found himself at last the sole occupant of his own body.

Cid wrapped his arms around Vincent’s waist and thrust harder. Sweat, drawn out by motion and breezeless night air, fell from Cid’s face to spatter against Vincent’s back. The scent of musk covered the lingering smells of engine grease and gun oil, marking this room as surely as a neon sign.

Incoherent mumbles spilled from Vincent’s lips. Leaning heavily on his left elbow, he reached down to stroke himself until he matched Cid’s rhythm, both men chasing climax toward a rapidly approaching horizon.

Cid came first, howling out to the Goddess as he spilled his seed deep inside his lover. Beneath him, Vincent tensed and clenched around him as his own orgasm knocked him loose from all knowledge of time.

It’s good. Real good.

And it’s just them, just two men finding pleasure and joy in one another’s company. No pretenses, and no demons.

They separated, flopping bonelessly to the mattress until they felt steady enough to walk. Cid caught Vincent’s right hand and kissed it mischievously. “Glad you’re here, Vince.” Though he’d never expected to get it on with a man, much less find a sense of home with one, he’d adapted to the idea rather quickly. He couldn’t imagine a life without Vincent in it.

Vincent smiled at him, his eyes clear and unveiled. “Thank you, Cid. I’m glad we have this, whatever it is.”

“Now, don’t go jinx it by calling it a relationship or anything!” Cid warned, reaching for a smoke.

“I would never,” Vincent replied with a small smile. He stretched, then rolled off the bed. “I’m calling dibs on the washroom.”

“You do that.” Cid leaned back to enjoy his cigarette. Yeah, though he’d never considered himself as going _that way_, he had to admit this was pretty damn –

Wood shrieked as something tore through it like a bomb, and for a second Cid just lay on the bed in stunned silence, his mind replaying combat moments that had just the same sound. Then he leaped from the bed and ran toward the noise, yelling Vincent’s name.

More crashing and rending, and above it all a wild screeching sound like a dying dragon, like a crashing airship, like reality shattering as a mad swordsman drops from above –

Cid reached the washroom and staggered to a halt. His cigarette fell from unfeeling lips, spinning end-over-end to the floor. Cid clutched at the doorframe with one hand while the other rose to his mouth to keep the screams and vomit from spilling out just yet.

Beneath the shattered remnants of what used to be a roof, the washroom was a spectacle of scarlet. The soft drip-drip-drip sound that used to come from a leaky faucet now came from everywhere as blood sought out the lowest point in a rain of gore.

“Vincent,” Cid whispered, mind rapidly going numb.

In the center of the destruction, Chaos turned slowly to face him; its claws gleamed crimson. Golden eyes shining, Chaos growled in a voice like steel on stone, “You are _mine_. Not _his_. _Mine!_”

As Cid crumpled to the floor and the living nightmare did not end, he realized that he could still taste Vincent on his lips…


End file.
